Supernatural Shakespeare
by Hugkisshug
Summary: There's a whole other world beyond the barrier. A world of supernatural creatures. And a war. A war between werewolves and vampires. With two star-crossed lovers stuck in the middle. One a vampire. One a werewolf. Torn apart by a war, they must find a way to bring peace to their people. A supernatural version of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys I'm back with another story, with another idea suggested by the very talented J-deep! I honestly don't know how you come up with these ideas, but they're brilliant! So thank you very much for letting me write this story, I hope it meets your standards. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Supernatural Shakespeare!**

* * *

Have you ever wondered what happens inside those scary woods behind your house? Did it ever occur to you that there is a whole other world just beyond the barrier? Did you ever realize that if you stepped one foot through two very specific trees that you'd be transported to this alternate dimension? I didn't think so. Nobody knows about this place except the people who live there. We know about your world, but there's something stopping us from coming into it. A war. A war among our people. Between werewolves and vampires. Between fangs and fur. And stuck in the middle? Witches, goblins, elves and any other mysterious creature that you thought only existed in fairytales or called 'supernatural'.

This war has been going on for years now. Things have settled down now. It isn't normal to see dead bodies strewn across the forest floor anymore. Anymore. That just implies that at one point it was normal. Normal to see lifeless bodies laying at your feet. There are still spies among the bushes from werewolves and vampires. They watch over everything and try to find information from the other side. The grass is no longer red and green together. It is simply brown. Dead in most parts, but some lucky patches had been left alone. Some lucky patches have escaped trampling and fire and being crushed by fallen warriors. Yes, it is ugly behind the barrier. That's why a powerful witch had cast a spell separating the supernatural world from the humans. To protect them, to protect her world. If the humans had ever found out about this world, what would they have done to it? Burned it? Shoveled it away with a giant machine they called a bulldozer. She called it a giant metal death bucket thingy.

Nobody knew this witch's name. She did her deed and seemed to melt back into the shadows not letting anyone know of her whereabouts. Some said she'd died trying to stop a werewolf and vampire from killing each other. Some said she was a clumsy girl who accidentally cast the spell to create the barrier and hobbled away in embarrassment and fear that she'd done something wrong. Others believed she was a clumsy witch that had accidentally killed herself with one of her own spells. Theories and stories floated around the wood and nobody knew the truth. As far as her name? They called her the Miracle. She had saved them from the humans. She had temporarily stopped the war by creating the wall.

As for who I am? You don't need to know right now. Just know, I'm the one who saw everything. Everything I'm about to tell you, is the reason for our salvation. Or are you a human? Well, it doesn't matter. Whether you're a human or a supernatural, this story is the story of why you're still alive. The reason why you're living on Earth today. Don't believe me? You must be a human then. No human would ever believe in our world. But every supernatural knows this story. I believe you know one just like it. Except ours wasn't made up. This really happened to our people. What's the story you ask? Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

 **So that was the first chapter of Supernatural Shakespeare! Don't worry, chapters to come will be longer, but I needed to set the scene. I know that can be tedious so I hope I made this somewhat enjoyable. I'll update as soon as I can, and to J-deep can we just give her a big round of applause because I cannot wait to see where this goes! And also a very merry Christmas to you all or happy holidays to those of you who don't celebrate Christmas. Alright BYE!**

 **~Hugkisshug~**


	2. Sweet Encounters

**Alright, here's the second chapter of Supernatural Shakespeare! I hope you guys love it! And don't forget to** **review!**

* * *

"...For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Well, that was the most tragic story I've ever read. But yes, this story is not unlike Romeo and Juliet. Of course, not exactly but similar.

So it all started one afternoon, you see, somewhere deep in the caves of werewolf territory, a wolf named Elaina gave birth to a baby boy. Well, a baby boy in ours eyes, there he was called a cub. Everybody loved this cub, they believed he was to fulfill an ancient prophecy our people have. It tells of a werewolf and a vampire doing great things. Both sides believed that by 'great things' the prophecy meant battle. A great battle that would decide who won the war. Each side believed they could grow the strongest warrior to fight. They knew one of them would have to fall, but they never really payed any attention to that fact.

The werewolves continued to worship this cub. He grew up in the lap of luxury, being waited on and trained by the best of the best. He became unusually strong. Unusually strong indeed. As if he possessed super strength. This cub's name? Adam.

Adam grew strong and tall and brave, but because he was spoiled, his aggression sometimes got the better of him. But all werewolves were the same. Sometimes they just had to let their anger out and they became trapped in a trance like state. One where they can't control anything. It's as though there was another living inside them, another beast.

When Adam turned duo, or two if you are human (we supernaturals use Latin words since ours is the oldest race of being), Elaina fell pregnant again. But nobody really paid attention this time. They were too preoccupied with training Adam to notice. When Elaina gave birth, she died in the process and everybody from then on saw the cub as unlucky. Saw him as a burden and memory as the one they lost. This cub's name? Chase. Since Chase had practically raised himself, by age unum (or one for humans) he was completely independent. He'd dawdle around on his back duo paws with great ease and take books from bookshelves and teach himself how to read. You might say he became unusually smart. As if he possessed super intelligence...

* * *

Decem-year-old Chase sat on the floor reading a book he'd found on his family's bookshelf, titled Fangs of Horror. Every book on the shelves Chase could reach were about the evil vampires had done to his people, how they were not to be trusted. Soon Chase had finished reading the book and walked outside to check the time. Early afternoon, from what he could tell by looking at the sun.

Chase heard a growl come from behind the cave and crept behind some bushes to check it out. Five werewolves crowded around one pair of feet. Chase couldn't tell what they were looking at, just the fact that whatever it was had two feet.

"What are you doing on our territory?" one of the werewolves barked.

"I was trying to get home, but my mama told me not to be home after dark so I tried to take a shortcut."

Chase could tell it was a little girl now, she was terrified. All the wolves growled. The little girl screamed and Chase saw blood drip from her. That was a little girl! Why was his pack attacking a little girl? Usually Chase wasn't impulsive, but this time he was the most impulsive werewolf ever. He leapt from his hiding place in the bushes and ran straight for them. He squeezed past the werewolves and grabbed the little girl, then ran with her in his arms, far away into the woods.

"What the?" the other werewolves howled.

"Chase come back here!"

"You're so gonna get it when you come back!"

Chase kept running until he found he was far enough away from the werewolves. He put her down, well dropped her because he was so tired, behind a cluster of bushes that perfectly shielded them.

"Thank you," the little girl said, without looking up at him.

"You're...welcome," he puffed.

Then she looked up at him. Her thankful grin, turned to a frown filled with dread and horror.

"What?" Chase asked, still breathing heavily.

"You're a werewolf!"

"Huh?" Chase looked at his hand, "Oh, oops, can't really control that yet."

There was a glow and Chase reverted back to a more human like state. The only difference really was slightly larger incisors and his yellow cat-eyes. The girl still looked scared to death.

"What?" Chase asked.

"You're a werewolf!"

"What again?" he looked at his hand but it was normal.

"No!" she answered.

"Then what's wrong?"

She stood up and tried to run off, but Chase wanted answers. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She hissed showing vampire fangs and her eyes turned from chocolate brown to a bright baby blue.

"AH!" Chase let go of her and stumbled back against a tree, "You're a vampire!"

"So? You're a werewolf!"

"So? You're a vampire!"

"I'm supposed to be scared of you!"

"No I'm supposed to be scared of you!"

"Stop repeating what I say!"

"Stop re- oh, sorry."

"Why'd you save me? Mama always told me that werewolves were blood thirsty, coldblooded creatures."

"Says you!"

"I didn't mean literally!"

"My books always tell me that vampires are evil creatures that wanna take over the world and werewolves are the ones who try to stop them."

"That's crazy! We don't wanna take over the world! We wanna stop your people from killing the forest creatures."

"That's how we eat, lady! That's like trying to stop you from drinking blood!"

"Okay, fine, but answer this, why'd you save me?"

"Well, A: I didn't know you were a vampire, but I guess it makes sense why my pack was trying to kill you now. And B:," Chase stopped to think of another reason, "Oh I don't know, I'm a werewolf I like running!"

"Is it possible you might actually be good?"

"Of course I'm good, it's you who's bad."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you!"

"How am I bad?"

"You trespassed! This is werewolf territory!"

"I'm trying to meet a curfew here!"

"What the heck's a curfew?"

"You don't know what a curfew is?"

"No."

"It's when you have to be home every night."

"Oh, okay...I don't got one of those."

"You don't _have_ , _have_! Who taught you grammar?"

"Me."

"Oh that makes sense then."

"What you saying I'm dumb?"

"No I'm saying you're lacking in perspicaciousness."

"What?"

"My point exactly."

"Okay, whatever, just get your filthy little fangs off my territory!"

"Oh it's your territory, I'm so sorry then," she said sarcastically.

"Did your mama ever tell you not to make a werewolf mad?"

"Oh, sweetie, you're really more of a puppy than a werewolf," she patronized.

Chase glared at her with slitted cat-eyes. He could feel himself losing control of himself as werewolves do when they mad.

"What's wrong with you?" the girl asked.

Chase tried to fight it off, but he wasn't strong enough. He went full wolf, gaining sharper fangs and claws. And the fur pretty much goes without saying.

"Uh, should I leave now?" the girl asked.

"Yes!" Chase yelled.

The girl ran off, but before she got very far, she felt sharp claws dig into her skin, ripping it open. She was pulled back and her back was smashed against a tree. Chase's hands rested against the tree on either side of her.

"Sorry," Chase apologized.

"Stop!"

"I can't! I can't control it!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know! How about we just go and look in the werewolf handbook!" he replied sardonically.

"You have that?"

"And I'm the dumb one."

"Hey!"

"Just listen to me very closely okay?"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't have to. I'll give you a choice. But just so you know your other choice is death!"

"Okay, okay, I'll listen to you."

"Duck under my arm and smash my hands against the tree."

"Why?"

"Because then my claws will get stuck in the tree."

"Then you won't be able to get out again."

"When I revert back, my claws will disappear and I'll be free."

The girl ducked under his arm and embedded both his hands into the tree. Slowly, he returned back to normal and was freed.

"Kay, next time, don't tick off a werewolf," he said to the girl.

"Geez, sorry."

"Whatever."

There was an awkward pause.

"So, bye."

"Yeah, bye."

"You're okay werewolf," the girl said before super speeding off.

"Wait, how'd you do that?"

"I'm a vampire!" she yelled back.

And then in a split second she was gone. Now Chase had to go back and explain himself. He could see it now, either everyone would be angry, or they'd ignore him like the last ten years of his life. He'd never really had a friend. Maybe she could be his friend. But she was gone. He'd probably never see her again. And he didn't even know her name...

* * *

 **There was the second chapter of Supernatural Shakespeare! I hope you loved it! And don't forget to review! BYE!**

 **~Hugkisshug~**


	3. Warning Signs

**Here's the third chapter of Supernatural Shakespeare. Hope you love it! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

So that's how our story begins. Now, let me transport you quinque (five) years into the future. Chase has now turned fifteen. His brother, seventeen. Not much happened in those five years. Chase hadn't seen the girl again. He didn't think he ever would. Oh yes, there's one thing that's happened. The day he met the girl, he walked home where everyone was extremely mad. Now he wears the scar of his mistake everywhere he goes. A long bloody scar that starts an inch away from his right ear and tracing his face until the other edge was in a perfect line with the outer edge of his right eye. Hardly anybody in the pack talks to him anymore. He usually keeps to himself, reading books about vampires being monsters, but he couldn't believe it anymore. Then one afternoon he found a book in the shelf that wasn't about vampire wrongdoings. He picked it up and looked at the title.

* * *

"Romeo and Juliet?"

He sat down and started to read it. But before he could get very far, someone interrupted him. His father, and the one who possessed the claw that scarred him, stomped into the room. Chase quickly hid the book. His father hated him reading as it was, he didn't need to know that his cub was reading something other than the ridicule of vampires.

Chase stood up, being careful to hide the book behind his back, and walked out of the cave. He ran into the forest. It had become his own place. If he wanted to read a book or avoid his pack, he'd come and sit behind the bushes. Chase opened the book up again and started reading more of it. He sat there for hours trying to decipher the strange language. It grew dark.

"Chase! Chase, where are you?" the gruff voice of his father boomed.

Chase was startled and hid the book immediately. He placed it in the branches of the bushes and covered it slightly with some leaves. Then he stood up and walked closer to his father.

"Yeah?"

"Get your ass over there!" his father pointed at a gigantic group of werewolves was huddling together.

"Why? What's going on?"

"We're invading."

"Invading?"

"Invading the vampire city hall, you imbecile!"

"Why?"

"This is how we're going to take over the vampires, send them into exile."

"No! You can't! They have just as much of a right to be here as we do!"

"Shut up! You're violating werewolf code just by saying that! They are our mortal enemies and you will only speak of them that way!"

"Why? Why can't we just make peace with them?"

"Do you want to be killed? I said shut up!"

Chase turned and took off running, bolting through the woods.

"Where are you going?" his father called after him.

"To warn them!" he shouted back.

"Get back here!"

Chase heard his father's padding paws running after him. He picked up his speed trying to stay as far away as possible from his father. Chase could see the forest coming to an end. He could see the vampire village just ahead. His father was right behind him. Chase saw a busy street filled with fangs. They obviously saw him too. Most of them looked horrified. The rest looked terrified.

"You're in da-" he started to yell, but was stopped by his father tackling him.

Chase stumbled back and hit against a tree. He kicked his father back then turned to the crowd of fanged faces.

"You're in danger! You need to leave! Hurry!"

His father wolfed up and lunged at Chase. Chase cried out as he felt the flesh from his left shoulder and bicep be torn away as well as some of his shredded shirt. Chase gripped his arm in agony. His father pushed him down so he was on his hands and knees. Well, really hand and knees. He used his right hand to grip the wound on his arm. He knew what came next. His father's claws would stab him in the back of his neck, deep, and he'd die. He closed his eyes and prepared for the pain, but instead, he felt he bowled over onto his back. He opened his eyes and saw a girl over him. He didn't have time to question her, for he saw his father standing over them. He saw his father's claws about to stab the girl.

"No!" he yelled, and flipped over so he was lying on top of the girl.

The claws dug into his back and he could feel the blood running out and down.

"Ugh!"

He struggled to his feet and helped the girl to hers. Chase turned and found his father at gunpoint. At that moment, he didn't care about anything his father had said or done to him. That was his father. His family. The leader of his pack. He walked over to them, casually. As if the pain had left him feeling nothing. As if he couldn't feel the pain burning in him, but he could. He grabbed the gun that threatened his father's life and broke it over his knee. Then he shoved it back at the vampire officer.

His father sighed in relief. But that didn't last too long when Chase put his finger against his dad's chest.

"Call off the pack, or I'll shoot you myself."

His dad stalked off into the forest. Chase turned back to the crowd and saw himself being held at gunpoint.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked.

"He's a werewolf on vampire soils, he dies."

"You can't! Did you not just see what he did for us? He came to warn us!"

"About what? An attack that his people were planning. Then he leads the leader of the pack into the main street in our village."

"He saved my life!"

"Yes, yes I saw."

"But Dad-"

"Move away," the person holding Chase at gunpoint said to the girl.

"No, I won't."

"Oh my fucking god, just kill me if you're going to already!" Chase snapped.

The girl grabbed him and sped him away from the busy street deep into the forest. They stopped in a clearing carpeted by Fall leaves with a still, crystal pond. The pond was like a mirror. The two of them took a few minutes to catch their breath.

"You run fast," Chase marveled.

"No, you just run slowly."

Chase smiled at the joke.

"Why'd you save me?" he asked.

"Because a werewolf once saved me."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I got into a bit of trouble with some other werewolves and he swooped in and carried me to safety."

"What did he look like?"

"I can't really remember much. It was so long ago. But there's one thing I could never forget about him."

"What?"

"His eyes."

"Why his eyes?"

"They were yellow-"

"A lot of werewolves have yellow eyes."

"Yeah, but his had specks of other color. One eye looked yellow with specks of blue and the other had specks of red."

"Weird."

"I guess. But I mean, your eyes are pretty weird too."

"What?" Chase asked, more alertly.

"Your eyes. They're different."

"What do you mean by different?"

"One's blue and the other's red."

"What!"

Chase ran over to the pond and looked in. Indeed one of his eyes was blue and the other red.

"Damn!"

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Chase."

"I'm Bree."

"Nice to meet you Bree."

They shook hands, but grasped on a little too long. It created awkwardness between them and they both let go quickly.

"So uh, what now?" Bree asked.

"You go home I guess."

"What about you?"

"I can't go home."

"Why not?"

"Are you kidding me? I'd be dead if I ever stood paw back on their ground. In fact, they're probably sending a search party out of me now."

"Come on, they're still your family."

"Yeah, and?"

"They still care about you."

Chase didn't reply. He kept a solemn face.

"Don't they?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh come on, they're your family! They love you, right?"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it."

"They don't love you?"

"Please stop talking about it."

"I'm sorry."

"Just, head home, see ya."

Bree shot him a saddened look.

"Bye," she said, quietly, before walking back through the woods.

* * *

 **There was the third chapter of Supernatural Shakespeare! I hope you love love loved it! Yay! Okay, I need to chill. Don't forget to review!**

 **~Hugkisshug~**


	4. The Prophecy

**Hello again, beauties! Here's the fourth chapter of Supernatural Shakespeare! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Bree walked back through the forest, getting scratched by tree branches. She didn't really care and she wasn't thinking very clearly. Chase's family didn't love him? How is that even possible? Sure werewolves were violent creatures, but you'd think they'd love their own bat pups, or cubs, whatever werewolves called their babies. Bree wanted to know the story. There was something more to this. There had to be a reason that he wasn't loved in his family. It couldn't be just because he warned the vampires about the attack.

She emerged through the trees and found her village working. It was nearly midnight. She walked down the street to her house. Vampires were out and busy. Bree approached her door and entered her house.

"Oh, sweetie, there you are!" her mother, Mira, exclaimed, throwing her arms around her daughter.

"Where were you?" her father, Silas, asked, more accusingly.

"Um," Bree breathed, contemplating her options, "Nowhere."

"Oh, honey, you must've been somewhere! We were worried sick about you!" her mother held Bree's head to her chest, forcing Bree to bend over in her black high heels.

"Sorry."

"Where were you?" Silas asked, in the same accusing tone.

"Nowhere, Dad. Relax."

"No I will not relax!" he raged, standing up from the couch, "I will not relax when my pup takes off with a werewolf and comes back telling me she's been nowhere!"

He hissed at her, showing his long fangs and bright blue eyes.

"Silas!" Mira scolded.

"I want to know where you've been!"

"I was in the forest," Bree replied, trying to satisfy her father without giving away too much information.

"Where's the werewolf?"

"He's still there, I think."

"Is he dead? Did you kill him?"

Bree was about to shake her head, but then she stopped to think. If her father, the leader of the vampires, found out that Chase was still alive, he'd send a search party out into the woods to track Chase down and kill him. Burn him at the stake or bite him. Since Silas was the leader, he had special abilities that prevented him from showing his true age if he were to bite a werewolf. However, Chase would be dead. He'd have all the blood drained from his body. If he was lucky, he'd stay alive as a regular wolf. But most likely, he'd simply die.

"Yeah, I killed him," Bree lied.

"How?"

"I um," Bree thought quickly, "I remembered there's silver in the bracelet you gave me," Bree said showing her silver bracelet.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, baby," Mira congratulated her pup.

"Thanks, Mom. Hey, quick question."

"Yeah?"

"I know werewolves are the enemy, but why exactly is it that they're the enemy? I mean I know you told me it was because they ate innocent forest creatures, but that's not the only reason, is it?"

Her parents exchanged glances.

"She's old enough now, Silas."

"Okay, Bree, sit, it's a long story."

Bree sat down on a chair across from her parents.

"Have you ever heard of the Miracle?" Mira asked.

"No, what's the Miracle?"

"Who," Silas corrected.

"What?"

"The Miracle is a who. A person."

"Oh, who's the Miracle?"

"You know of the barrier that separates us from the human world?"

"Yeah?"

"She created it."

"Wow. What kind of magic do you need to conjure that?"

"Intense, powerful magic," Silas said.

"Before the Miracle created the barrier, there was a fierce war between werewolves and vampires. It started because of the Salvator."

"Who's the Salvator?"

"He was a werewolf. When ancient people, humans, invaded the supernatural world, he protected us. He drove the humans back to their own land, but was killed soon after."

"Who killed him?"

"The most powerful vampire in history named Fane."

"Fane returned to the village after he killed the Salvator."

"So we really are the bad guys?"

"No. Fane may have killed the Salvator, but he did not attack him. He was attacked. The Salvator was envious of Fane's powers so ambushed him."

"Fane fought back, only trying to defend himself, but accidentally killing the Salvator in the process."

"So basically, this random werewolf stopped a whole army of humans from invading the supernatural world?" Bree asked, flatly as if to say 'I'm not buying it'.

"Not a random werewolf. According to the Librum Grandem he possessed the Hyacintho Topazius and Sacrati Cruoris."

"What's that?"

"No one knows. But the Librum Grandem also states that one day in the future, another werewolf will possess such qualities and bring an end to all suffering."

"Don't believe it though, it's nonsense," Mira said.

"What about the prophecy telling of a vampire and werewolf doing great things?" Bree asked.

"By 'great things' they mean battle. Someday there will be a battle and the stronger species will be victorious."

"But don't worry about that, pup, it won't be for a while."

"How do you know?"

"Well, neither species have their trained warriors ready yet."

"Right."

"What time is it?" Silas asked.

"Four," Mira replied.

"Four am already?" Silas marveled.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," Bree said.

"Alright, but be back by five," Silas said.

"I will."

Bree stood up from her chair and walked outside. She walked back to the woods and found the clearing where she saw Chase wolfed up peering at something in the forest.

"Hey, Chase."

He was startled and pressed his fingers to his lips. Bree walked over and stood next to him. She looked in the direction he was looking and saw two wolves, not werewolves just wolves, fighting. One was rather large and bulky while the other was small and slim, but fast.

"What are they fighting about?" Bree asked, in a whisper.

"Shh," Chase listened closer, "They're fighting over who gets to be the Alpha."

"Really? The big one's obviously going to win."

"Just wait," Chase looked hopeful.

The big one lashed out, but the small one dodged swiftly, upsetting the larger one. The larger one bit the small one, tearing flesh and fur from the small one's shoulder. Chase shot a worried frown. The larger one struck while the small one was down, tearing more and more flesh from it until the small one took its last breath. Chase looked horrified, as did Bree but for a different reason.

"I told you," she said, shakily.

"The little one should've won."

"But Chase-"

"It should've won."

He walked away from the tree and for the first time, Bree could look at him properly. Something was different. His eyes. They were yellow now.

"What happened to your eyes?"

"Nothing."

"But they're yellow now."

"They've always been yellow."

"No they haven't, they were blue and red before."

"Just, don't worry about it. It's not a big deal."

"Okay, fine then."

"So, why'd you come back?"

"I wanna do something about this, Chase."

"About what?"

"This feud. This feud between our species."

"Why?"

"Um, no reason," now it was Bree's turn to be suspicious.

"Why?" Chase asked slyly, trying to direct attention off of him and onto her.

"No reason."

"No, no, no, you wanna do something about this and I wanna know why," he smirked.

"Chase," she whined

"Why do you want to do this so badly?"

"I'll tell you when the time's right, okay?"

"Fine."

"So will you help me?"

"Wh-why me? Why do you want my help?" he asked, dubiously.

"Because you're the only werewolf I can trust, why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not, but I can't help you."

"Why not?"

"I can't go anywhere near my pack or your pack."

"Colony."

"Fine. My pack or your colony."

"You wouldn't have to. My plan doesn't involve you going anywhere near the towns."

"I still can't help you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't okay?"

"No, I won't accept that."

"You're gonna have to."

"Why are you so secretive? I told you stuff!"

"Oh yeah, like what? Like why you want to fix the relationship between us?"

"No! Like that day with the werewolf that saved my life. You're the first one I've told!"

"That's not exactly a secret."

"Yes it is. It's my biggest secret!"

"Why?"

"Because I have a crush on that werewolf!" she blurted, then slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What?"

"I like him, okay? But you can't tell anyone."

"Who am I going to tell?"

"Him! That werewolf!"

"I can't go back to my pack, were you not listening?"

"Okay, fine, just...if you ever do go back to your colony-"

"Pack."

"Pack, whatever. If you do, just don't tell him."

"I don't even know who you're talking about. I know no one with blue and reed specks in their yellow eyes."

Bree stopped to look in his eyes.

"No, stop it! Stop looking at me like that!"

"Sorry! What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is...never mind."

"No, tell me, this just got interesting."

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Aw, did I hit a little close to home for the big bad wolf."

"Quit it! Don't make me mad!"

"Fine, sorry."

They stood in silence for a few seconds, with Chase refusing to make eye contact.

"Will you please help me?" she asked, softly.

Chase growled and sighed.

"Where do we start?" he conceded.

"Yay!" she squealed, "So first we need to find the Miracle."

* * *

 **There's the fourth chapter of Supernatural Shakespeare! Hope you liked it and don't forget to review! BYE!**

 **~Hugkisshug~**


	5. The Librum Grandem

"Find the Miracle, are you crazy?" Chase exclaimed.

"So you know who she is?"

"Of course I know who she is!"

"How?"

"I read."

"You read?"

He glared at her.

"Sorry. Anyway, if we find the Miracle she can help us figure out what to do to stop the war."

"Bree, two people can't stop a war."

"True. But we're not people. We're supernaturals."

"Okay, fine. Two supernaturals can't stop a war."

"Two random supernaturals, but we're not random."

"How do you know that?"

"You tried to warn vampires about an attack and I saved a werewolf."

"So?"

"That's not something some random supernaturals would do."

"Well that's what happened."

"I believe we're not ordinary."

"I believe we are."

"Chase, even if we are, we can make ourselves extraordinary."

"I can't be extraordinary."

"Why not?"

"I'm bad luck, okay! My mother died in childbirth with me and now my whole pack thinks I'm bad luck! They hate me! My family hates me!"

Bree fell silent. She never imagined it to be something that bad.

"You're not bad luck."

"How would you know that?" he yelled.

"You saved me. You can't be bad luck for me if you saved me," she replied, sweetly.

"Thanks," he said after a while.

Then Bree did something unexpected. She hugged him which startled him, but he didn't let go. Then after a while they felt the whole wood go silent. Slowly they looked back at each other. Then their lips met softly, hardly touching at all. But as they both felt more comfortable, the kiss deepened little by little. Then Bree collapsed on the ground with a screech.

"Bree, what's wrong?"

She couldn't speak and instead looked up at him, hissing and showing her fangs. Chase knelt down with her.

"Bree, please, tell me what's wrong."

Chase saw smoke come off her skin. She tried to crawl, but to no avail.

"Bree, please," he said, vulnerably.

She hissed again and pointed at the sky. Chase looked up. It was dawn. The sun was rising.

"I-I'm b-burning!" she stuttered.

"What?"

"Vampires...burn...in the s-un!"

"Oh!"

He picked her up and carried her, bridal style, into a shallow nearby cavern. Inside the crevice, there was a defined line that separated sun from shade. Chase placed her down in the shady area and knelt in front of her.

"Are you okay now?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah, just a little crispy."

"Okay, good."

He sat down beside her, shielding her even more from the sun.

"Sorry, I should've known about vampires burning in the sun."

"How were you supposed to know that?"

"I've read about vampires."

"It's not your fault."

There was another awkward pause between them.

"So," Bree started, "We kissed."

"Yeah," Chase added.

That was all he could add. There was nothing else.

"What does that make us?"

"Teenagers."

"Yeah, but what else?"

"Supernatural?"

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know what we are. What are we?"

"I don't know. Do we have to be anything?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"We can't just be friends anymore."

"I guess not."

"L-Lovers?" Bree asked uncertainly.

This was the moment where Chase could make her feel stupid and embarrassed. But he didn't want to make her feel stupid and embarrassed.

"Yeah," he agreed.

A smile crept across her face.

Back at Bree's house,

"It's seven am, where's Bree?" Silas asked.

"I don't know. I'm really worried, what if she's in the sun?" Mira played with her necklace.

"I have to find her."

"Won't you burn too?"

"Not if I stay in the shadows. I'll be okay."

Silas walked out the back entrance to their house. He hopped between shadows and snaked through the woods for at least half an hour, finally coming across the clearing where Bree and Chase were. He hid behind a tree and scanned the glade. He saw the cave and his pup inside of it. With Chase. Chase was sitting against the stone with his leg spread slightly. Bree was kneeling in between them and cupping his face as she kissed him.

Silas looked at them angrily. He used his powers to turn himself invisible and picked up a smallish stone. He threw it at the two, hoping to hit Chase. But instead it hit Bree and she stumbled, falling over directly towards the sunlight.

"Bree, no!" Chase called wrapping his arm around Bree's waist and pulling her against him. He used his other hand to stop the fall. Bree had her hands grasping his shirt.

Silas stormed away indignantly.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you."

He set her down in the shade.

"What's the time?" Bree yawned.

"Around noon," Chase replied.

"How do you know that?"

"You just have to look at the shadows," he pointed at the trees outside the cave.

"What shadows?" Bree asked, noticing there weren't any.

"Exactly. There aren't any shadows, which mean that the sun's directly overhead, which means it's noon."

"Clever. Where'd you learn that?"

"I told you, I read."

"...So, what do we do till night?"

"Go to sleep."

"Okay."

There was a swoop and Bree was replaced with a bat. She positioned herself on the roof of the cave and reverted back to human-like form. She hung with her arms crossed against her chest and her hair hanging down. Chase curled up on the cave floor and they both fell asleep.

* * *

When they woke up, the sun had vanished and was replaced by a bright shining crescent moon. Chase woke up and found Bree in bat form coming down from the ceiling. She turned human-like again once she was down.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead," Bree coaxed.

Chase sat up and shook himself fully awake. They exited the cave.

"Alright, where do we start?" Chase asked.

"Well, we need to find out where the Miracle is...I bet it's in the Librum Grandem!"

"How are we gonna get our hands on the Librum Grandem?"

"It's in the center of Blackburn," Bree said.

"Where's Blackburn?"

"It's where I live."

"Okay, so we just have to steal the Librum Grandem in broad moonlight?" Chase asked, agitated.

"I'll super speed over and grab it."

"Alright, let's go."

"Wait," Bree said looking at him again, "You're eyes, one's blue and one's red."

"Uh, um..."

"What's going on? Why are your eyes changing color?"

"They just do okay? Let's go before dawn comes please."

Bree grimaced but they started to walk towards Blackburn. Soon they reached a house on the main street. If you peeked past it you could see the Librum Grandem's stand in the middle of the street. There were screams and roars coming from the town. Bree and Chase peered around the corner and found that werewolves had attacked the main street. Dead bodies of werewolves laid strewn about. There were also dead bodies of the undead vampires laying around too. But throughout all the fighting, Chase noticed, the Librum Grandem was gone.

"Where's the book?" he asked, nervously.

Bree looked around, "There," she gestured.

Chase surveyed the grounds and found his father sneaking out the back of Blackburn holding the Librum Grandem.

"What do we do?" Bree asked.

"Follow him."

"What about the fighting?"

"We can't do anything about that right now, we need that book. Come on."

Chase grabbed her hand and they ran through the woods, tailing Chase's dad. Chase stopped them suddenly. They ducked behind a tree and watched Chase's father bury the book in the ground. It was close to the edge of the woods. If they were going to get it, they'd have to be incredibly stealthy. Then Chase watched his father take off gloves.

"Why'd he have gloves on?"

"Smart. The vampires put a spell on the book, preventing werewolves from touching it without feeling the same sensation we feel in the sun. That's why we could safely leave it out in the open like that. He must've suspected something and worn gloves to protect himself from burning."

"Well, how are we supposed to get it if I can't touch it?"

"I'll go."

"What? You?"

"I can touch it."

"But you're a vampire. If they spot you, you'll be dead."

"Like you're any better."

"I don't know."

"If things look bad, I'll super speed out of there, everything will be fine."

"Okay. I'll cover you."

Bree nodded and crept out from behind the tree. She hurried over to the patch of dirt where it was buried and started uncovering it.

"Hey!"

Bree looked up and saw two werewolves staring at her intensely.

"What're you doing?" they asked gruffly.

Bree couldn't speak. She dug faster, until finally she grabbed the Librum Grandem. The werewolves approached her and she stumbled back into a bush. Her foot got tangled up in branches. The werewolves came even closer. Bree pulled but her foot was stuck fast.

"Help!" she shrieked.

Chase watched the situation from behind the tree. He wolfed up and ran out. Then he attacked the two werewolves, holding them off until Bree could get her foot unstuck and super speed them out of there with the book. He scratched one werewolf and punched the other in the jaw. They stumbled back and he kicked them both in the stomach. Bree kept yanking at her foot. Soon the two werewolves had regained their strength. They looked at each other like they had the same idea. Then they both nodded. One of them punched Chase in the face and the other kicked him back. He only just managed to stop from falling on Bree. Chase got up again and swung at one of them, but they ducked and punched his jaw so forcefully that he fell over onto his stomach. Chase rolled away as one of them went to kick him while he was down. He got to his feet and executed a perfect spinning back kick on one, making him fall over, unconscious, and accidentally making the other one stumble back. The conscious one used Chase's move back at him and made Chase trip back against a tree, so hard that he fell over unconscious. Bree managed to untangle her foot and grabbed Chase and the book, then super sped back to their clearing.

* * *

 **There was the fifth chapter of Supernatural Shakespeare! Sorry if them becoming more than friends seemed a little rushed, I just wanted to get it over with. But anyway don't forget to review! BYE!**

 **~Hugkisshug~**


	6. Drained

Bree laid Chase down against a wall inside the cave. She stayed with him gripping his hand, hoping for him to wake up. If he was still alive, he'd been knocked out badly. Bree knew there had to be something she could do to make him come to sooner. First, she checked his pulse. Her heart relaxed when she realized he had one. Then she thought of anything she could do to wake him up. Ugh, she couldn't think of anything. It would take magic. Magic! That was it! But she didn't know any spells. How was she supposed to use magic to heal him if she didn't know any spells? Wait! She had the Librum Grandem. There must be some spells in there!

Quickly, Bree flipped through the pages. She muffled what each page contained to herself. There were so many pages. How was she ever going to find it? Page after page was flipped until she turned to the first page full of spells. They were in alphabetical order depending on what they were used for.

"H, H, H, H," she said under her breath, "There, healing. Curationum vulneribus."

Bree watched a small line of blue fog leave her hand and whisk over to Chase. It disappeared inside his chest. Then there was silence for a few seconds until she saw the blue fog exit out his stomach and vanish into thin air. Hopefully, she looked back over at Chase. Slowly, his eyes opened and Bree saw them as blue and red.

"Hey," she said.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"You were knocked out."

"Did we at least get the book?"

"Yeah, it's right here," Bree said, picking it up to show him.

"Does it say where the Miracle is?"

"I don't know."

They spent hours going through every single page in the book.

"How many pages are in this thing?" Chase asked.

"623," Bree groaned.

"What page are we on now?"

"I haven't been keeping track," Bree looked at the page number, "624."

"Wait, what?"

They both snapped awake.

"624," Bree repeated after checking the page number again.

"I thought you said there were only 623 pages."

"There are only 623 pages! Everyone knows that!"

"Then how comes no one's ever found this page?"

"I don't know."

"What's on it?"

"Just some weird words and numbers."

"Let me see that," Chase took the book, "Ow!"

He dropped the book.

"Oh yeah, you can't touch it."

"Just, let me look."

She held the book out for him to read.

"Bree, this is an address."

"What's an address?"

"It's how humans name their houses, basically. Like if someone went over to your house you'd give them your address so they'd know where to go."

"Oh, I get it! But wait, supernaturals don't name their houses like this."

"So?"

"So, if this is the Miracle's address, she's in the human world."

"O-Oh. Well, maybe this isn't even her address."

"Chase, it says 624 Miracle Lane."

"So?"

"The Miracle's living in the human world."

"We have to go to the human world?"

"If we're going to stop this war. Yes."

Then they heard a snapping sound outside.

"What was that? Bree asked.

"I don't know," Chase replied, heading out of the cave.

Bree followed close behind him. They stood up once they were safely out of the cave and looked around. They heard another snap near a tree. Chase walked over to it. That's when it happened. A gang of seven vampires super sped into the clearing, led by Silas. Two of them grabbed Bree.

"You lied to me, pup," Silas said to Bree, but looking at Chase, "The werewolf is still alive."

"Daddy, leave him alone!" Bree called, struggling against her 'guards', "How'd you even find out?"

"You remember that one day when you didn't come home from your little walk?"

"Yeah?"

"Your mother and I got worried and I came after you. I found you. You and the werewolf...locking lips."

Bree shifted her eyes.

"So I assembled some vampires to take him out."

"Don't touch him!"

"Well, how else am I supposed to drain his blood."

"Daddy, no!"

"Sorry, Bree," Chase said, then kneed her father in the stomach.

He tossed Silas to his side. Unfortunately, that only forced other vampires to super speed behind him and restrain him as Silas returned to his feet. He approached Chase.

"Daddy, stay away from him!"

Silas ignored his daughter and grabbed Chase's shoulder. He smirked showing his long sharp fangs. Chase looked at him terrified. Silas dug his fangs into Chase's neck. Chase screamed out in pain.

"NO!" Bree cried.

Chase was released and dropped to the ground. The vampires started retreating until Silas was the only one left. He kicked Chase in the stomach and approached Bree, who was shaking and crying.

"Don't come home."

Then Silas sped away. Bree stood in shock. What had her father just said to her?

"Chase," she whined and ran to him.

He was laying against the tree clutching his stomach.

"Chase, can you hear me?"

"Yeah," he trembled.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But how?"

"I-I don't know."

"Shouldn't you be dead?"

"I told you, I don't kn-know."

Bree struggled to get him back in the cave. She leaned over him looked at the bite marks on his neck. They were as deep and deadly as ever.

"This doesn't make any sense."

Then something even stranger happened. The bite marks began to bleed.

"How? You shouldn't have any blood left!"

Chase became more awake. He sat himself up.

"What the?"

"I don't know!"

"Okay, this is weird, but maybe the Miracle knows what's going on," Bree said.

"So, we just ignore it until we find her," Chase replied, completely fine.

"Weird."

"Just get some sleep, we can figure this out later."

Bree transformed into a bat and clung to the ceiling before becoming human-like again. Chase curled up on the cave floor and they fell asleep.


	7. Revelations

When Bree woke up, Chase was sitting up, looking in the Librum Grandem. His eyes glowed yellow. Bree was shocked by his eyes changing again and fell from the roof, landing in a heap on her back.

"Bree, are you okay?" Chase asked, rushing over to her.

"How do your eyes keep changing?"

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that we know where the Miracle is."

"But, but-"

"Drop it, Bree, let's go," Chase grabbed the Librum Grandem and started to crawl out of the cave.

"But I just rolled out of bed," Bree whined.

"More like dropped out of bed," Chase remarked, smartly.

"Shut it."

Bree slumped out of the cave and followed Chase as they made their way toward the barrier. Soon, they'd snuck past Blackburn and Chase's pack. They walked through a village of witches, elves and fairies. The supernaturals cowered at their appearance at first, but then shot them puzzled looks. The two walked by and reached the edge of the forest, and the two trees they had to walk between. Chase was about to step through, when Bree pulled him back.

"What?"

"I'm scared."

"It'll be fine."

"Chase, we won't fit in. You have cat eyes and I have the complexion of a cloud."

"It's the middle of the night. Humans sleep at night, none of them will be awake."

"Will the Miracle be awake?"

"The Miracle will recognize us as supernaturals. Relax."

"I can't relax!"

"Just take my hand and we'll cross together."

"Fine," she grasped his hand tight.

Slowly, they walked through the trees together and crossed into the human world. Everything was quiet. Bree looked back but found the villages you could once see had vanished and was replaced by a haunted forest scene.

"Chase, where'd everything go?" Bree asked panicked.

"I don't know," Chase walked back through the trees and vanished as well.

"Chase? Chase? Chase where are you? Where'd you go? Come back."

Then he appeared between the trees again.

"It's just the barrier. Humans can't see our world."

"Oh, okay," Bree replied still shaking.

He grabbed her hand and they started walking. They passed several streets all of which were completely empty. It was a small town, where everyone knew each other and nobody came out at night. Bree kept looking around jumping at the slightest shaking of a tree. They walked through the empty streets and looked at street signs.

"Okay. There it is," Chase whispered.

Bree was looking the other way and turned around suddenly when she heard his voice. He pointed at a sign that read: Miracle St.

"So we go down there?" Bree asked.

Chase started pulling her down another empty sidewalk. They passed many houses.

"Look, they all have numbers on them," Chase pointed out.

"So we're looking for the one that has the number 624 on it."

"Exactly."

They walked down the long street passing many numbers until they found 624.

"That must be it," Bree whispered.

"Come on, let's go."

They walked up the few steps and Bree knocked on the door.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked, hushed, but frantic.

"That's how you're supposed to let someone know you're here."

"Oh, we never did that."

"What did you do?"

"We walked in and started attacking people."

"You're not serious, right?"

Chase pursed his lips and tilted his head telling her he didn't know what she meant. Before she could answer, the door swung open. A girl about the same age as them stood there.

"Oh," she looked at them and noticed Chase's eyes and Bree's skin, "Zaria I think they're here to see you."

"What is it, Clare?"

A woman with fiery red hair and wrinkles walked over to the door.

"Oh, hello," she said, noticing Bree and Chase.

"Hey."

"You are supernaturals," she said, seriously as if she wasn't having any doubts.

"Yeah, we are," Bree said.

"Come in," the older lady-Zaria- told them.

The two walked into the house and before anything could happen the older lady told them to follow her as she led them down hallways and into a locked room. The girl about their age- Clare- followed as well.

"Zaria, what's going on? Do you know these people?"

"We're not people," Bree defended.

Zaria led them to the back of the room and opened a door no one could have seen. There was a stairwell going down. At the bottom, there was a room with a table in the middle and a glass ball. Books filled shelves that covered the walls and one book laying on the table with the glass ball. Next to the glass ball there was a rather fat book. There was a decretive waterfall on one wall. Zaria took them to the center of the room with the table.

"Why have you come here?" she asked.

"We're looking for the Miracle, do you know where she is?" Chase asked.

"Of course I do."

"Great," Bree said, relieved, "Where is she?"

"I am her."

"You're the Miracle?"

"Last time I checked."

"Great, I'm Bree and this is Chase."

"Wait, doesn't everyone know she's the Miracle?" Clare asked.

"Who are you?" Bree asked.

"I'm Clare, Zaria's apprentice."

"No, nobody knows where she is," Chase answered her question.

"So how is it that you two have found me?"

"We have the Librum Grandem and we found your address."

"What page?"

"624."

"But that's crazy, the Librum Grandem only has 623 pages," Clare stepped in.

"It does, to most supernaturals."

"Then how come we could find it?" Bree asked.

"Have you two ever read the prophecy?"

"No," Chase replied.

"Well, my parents told me a little, I guess," Bree said.

"What did they tell you?"

"They said many years ago, before you created the barrier, a werewolf named the Salvator drove invading human armies back. They said he possessed the Hyacintho Topazius and Sacrati Cruoris and that someday another werewolf would have those qualities and bring an end to all suffering. But they told me that part was nonsense and I shouldn't believe it."

"Well, let me read you the prophecy," Zaria said, opening the fat book on the table.

It was another copy of the Librum Grandem. She flipped through a few pages and stopped close to the center of the book.

"When human forces invaded the supernatural realm, a unique and powerful werewolf drove them back. He could take on ten human men at once and soon had the survivors running in fear. The Salvator didn't believe that anyone could be such cowards so he hid, ready to attack any human that dared walk past into his homeland. Soon, he spotted a faint movement cross his path. He jumped from his hiding place and began attacking. The person was startled and fought back, slaying the Salvator. But this was no mere human. This was Fane, a very powerful vampire, who had been great friends with the Salvator. Fane returned to the village and word got around of what he had done. When werewolves invaded Blackburn-"

"Hey that's where I live! Or, used to live."

"-they demanded that the vampires hand over Fane. But the vampires protected Fane and told him to run off into the forest. He obeyed his people and ran away never to be heard from again. But someday another werewolf, by the name of Responsum, will rise and possess the Hyacintho Topazius and Sacrati Cruoris. This werewolf along with a banished vampire will battle, only one shall prevail, but peace will be restored."

"So then, this battle, when is it going to happen?" Bree asked.

"There is no way of telling."

"Why is it a banished vampire?"

"Because of Fane, he was told to leave his home. For his own safety, of course, but he was still banished."

"But what's the Hyacintho Topazius and Sacrati Cruoris?"

"It is Latin for Blue Topaz and Sacred Blood."

"But how did he possess them as qualities?"

"They were his eyes. Blue Topaz, one blue eye, and Sacred Blood, one red eye."

Bree looked at Chase.

"What?" he asked.

"You have that."

"N-No, I don't, I have yellow eyes," he said pointing at his, indeed, yellow eyes.

"No," Zaria said, walking over to him, "You can see specks of blue and red in them."

"Okay fine! I'm Responsum, okay? Happy now!" his eyes changed back to blue and red.

"Did you know?" Bree asked.

"What?"

"Did you know you were Responsum all along?"

"Yes, I did! And I also know that I'm the werewolf that saved you in the forest when we were ten!"

"It was you?"

"Yes!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to, but then you started going on about the red and blue specks in his eyes and I didn't want that to tie back to Responsum."

"Why didn't you tell me you were Responsum? Why did you keep acting weird every time I saw you with blue and red eyes?"

"Because I don't wanna be Responsum!"

"Why not?" Clare asked.

"Because I don't want my dad to kill me!"

"Why would your father kill you?" Zaria asked.

"Because he thinks my brother is this big, strong werewolf that's supposed to battle. He thinks my brother is Responsum and if he knew I was, he'd make up some crazy story about how I stole it! Then hit me!"

"Well, I guess that makes sense," Clare said.

"Does that make me the banished vampire?" Bree asked.

"Have you been banished?" Zaria asked.

"Well, yeah, kind of I guess."

"Then that is you."

"Why did you want to find the Miracle, anyway?" Clare asked.

"We want to stop the war between our people," Bree said.

"Yeah, about that," Chase said, "Why did you want to stop the war anyways?"

Bree smiled, "Because I wanna be with you in peace," she hugged him.

"Awww," Clare cooed.

"Wait," Zaria said, "You want to stop the war between your people?"

"Yeah, can you help us?"

Zaria looked at the prophecy again. Then she made a face of realization. But she didn't smile. She kept her dead serious front.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to reread something."

"So, will you help us?"

"I will. But you have to be sure you want to do this."

"We are."

"Okay then. Get some rest. Tomorrow, we start. Clare show them to the guest room."

* * *

 **And there was the seventh chapter of Supernatural Shakespeare, I hope this answered some of your questions. I've been dying to write this chapter and when I did everything just fell in place it was so perfect, just-yay! Okay anyway, don't forget to review! BYE!**

 **~Hugkisshug~**


	8. The Greatest Sacrifice

**OMG sorry for not updating in forever! I've been really busy. And by the way Happy New Year!**

* * *

The next morning at around ten o'clock, Bree, Chase, Clare and Zaria were all back down in the secret room.

"Zaria?" Bree asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"There's still one question I have."

"What would that be?"

"My father, Silas, bit Chase. Why is he still alive?"

"Because he is Responsum. The Salvator and Responsum share the same advanced healing power.

"Oh, okay then."

"How are we going to stop this war?" Clare asked.

"You all must be sure this is what you want."

"Why wouldn't we want peace between our people?" Bree asked.

"Just tell me you are sure. This is a tremendous task, you need to be one hundred percent sure this is what you want."

"I'd rather die than keep living this way," Chase said.

"That is very brave of you," Zaria responded.

Zaria waved her hands over the crystal ball and a cloudy image arose inside it. A cloudy image of werewolves and vampires fighting on the main street of Blackburn.

"What is this?"

"This is now."

"What?"

"This shows what is happening now."

"There's a fight happening right now?" Chase asked.

"Yes. This is the moment where your parts of the prophecy come true."

"What do we have to do to stop this?"

"That I cannot tell you now. But all will make sense soon enough. Come. We must get to Blackburn."

The four of them headed out of the house and into the forest. They all vanished between the two trees and rushed past Chase's pack into Blackburn. They lingered next to the main street watching everything go down. Bodies falling, blood dripping, wooden and silver stakes flying.

"What do we do now, Zaria?" Bree asked.

"We wait."

"What? We can't just wait, there are people dying out there!" Chase argued.

"Do you want to fix this or not?"

Chase grimaced, but looked back out at the crowd of fighting species.

"Daddy!" Bree cried, finding her father on the ground.

He laid on his back with Chase's father over him, ready to tear the flesh off him.

"That's it, I'm not waiting anymore."

Chase's eyes turned yellow and he started to head out into the center of the fighting.

"Chase, don't!" Bree called.

"No, Bree, this is his destiny. You must let him go."

Chase shoved past fighting people and made his way to Silas and his own father.

"Dad!"

Chase's father looked at him.

"You! I never thought I'd have to see you ever again!"

"You get away from him."

"No! This is none of your business, leave and never come back!"

Chase gave his father a vicious thrust backwards. His father lunged at him and scratched his face, leaving bloody marks. Silas got to his feet and looked astounded.

"I killed you! I bit you! How are you alive?"

"I'm a fighter."

"You're an unlucky little bookworm!" his father yelled at him.

"Not anymore! I've grown since then!"

"How! What are you that makes you less of a worthless traitor now?"

"I..." Chase was about to tell his father that he was Responsum, but he couldn't.

His father would hurt him, badly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," his father shoved him backwards.

That was the final straw for Chase.

"Okay fine! I'll show you!" Chase turned his eyes red and blue again.

"What the hell's that trick?"

Chase felt a sharp pain in his heart. He screamed so loud everyone dropped what they were doing to look at him. He sunk to his knees.

"I'm Responsum," Chase groaned.

"What!"

"CHASE!"

Bree, Clare and Zaria ran over to him as he dropped to his back. Everyone crowded around them.

"Chase! You're gonna be okay! You'll be alright!"

Chase shook his head.

"NO! You'll be okay! You'll get through this! I know you will!" she sobbed.

"No, Bree," he rasped.

His brilliant blue and red eyes started to close.

"Chase! NO!"

"B-B-Bree?"

"Yes, Chase?"

"I-I love you."

Everyone was taken back. Chase's eyes closed completely.

"CHA-ASE!"

Bree cried her heart out.

"I love you too," she wept to him and kissed him.

No one was sure of what to do. The women and children were crying, men looked completely shocked.

"Way to go!" she screamed at everyone, "You just killed Responsum!"

There were gasps from everyone. Nobody could believe anything.

"Zaria how could you send him into the fight? How could you! You said it was his destiny! Why did he die?"

"It was part of the prophecy."

"There was nothing in there about Responsum dying," Clare said.

Bree stifled her tears so she could listen to Zaria.

"Yes there was. Remember," she closed her eyes and recited from the book, "But someday another werewolf, by the name of Responsum, will rise and possess the Hyacintho Topazius and Sacrati Cruoris. This werewolf along with a banished vampire will battle, only one shall prevail, but peace will be restored."

"That makes no sense," Bree quivered.

"The battle was not between them. They were battling. Together."

"Only one shall prevail," Bree said, softly.

"But peace will be restored," Clare finished for her.

"It's over now," Zaria said, "You have succeeded in your endeavor to restore peace between your people."

"This is why you kept asking us if we were sure. Chase even said he'd rather die than live this way."

"Yes."

* * *

Bree walked silently through the forest. She didn't want to think about what had gone down that day. There was a weight placed on her shoulders. But also a weight lifted from them. Her people and Chase's people weren't fighting. They were at peace.

"God, I hope Chase is too," she said to herself.

She walked back to the place where she'd first met Chase. Behind a little bush in werewolf territory. Bree noticed something hidden under a few leaves. A book. She sat down and picked it up.

"Romeo and Juliet."

Bree opened the book and instantly knew who's it was. Her vampire senses could smell Chase's scent on the book. It made her tear up. She turned to page one and started reading. Judging by the fact that some of the pages had been turned and the others were completely uncreased, Chase hadn't finished the book. Bree read up till the point where Chase had. Then she read the last of the story aloud so Chase's spirit could hear how the story ended.

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings; the sun, for sorrow, will not show his head: go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; some shall be pardon'd, and some punished: for never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

* * *

And that is how our story ends, human or supernatural, who ever you are. Responsum died. Bree never loved again. In fact, she was engaged to marry Adam, but refused. I have to confess Adam refused too. He didn't love Bree, and said he wouldn't marry one who his brother still loves. He wouldn't do that to his brother. As for Chase's father? He spent most days reading books that Chase's eyes had already scanned. Silas allowed Bree to move back home and Bree set up a private memorial for Chase in the cave. She also buried him where they first met and along with him, Romeo and Juliet. Who killed Responsum you may ask? Mira, Bree's mother. She didn't mean to kill Responsum, but her shot at his father didn't go according to planned. As for who am I? My name is Zaria. I am the Miracle. But no longer am I called that. I am Zaria. Clare and I live back in the supernatural realm. Everything is as the prophecy predicted. Whether good or bad, everything is as it should be. And remember:

For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo.

* * *

 **And that my friends was the final chapter of Supernatural Shakespeare! Please let me know what you thought of this story I'd love to hear your thoughts on the ending! Okay, BYE!**

 **~Hugkisshug~**


End file.
